At the heart of darkness
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: another hermionedraco head bg but with a dark twist in the plot. Draco has to prepare to become a deatheater and murders a mudblood, hermione finds out and what does she do?
1. Default Chapter

Cut me some slack, this is my first Hermione/draco fic, so please review and tell me what you think! If I only get a few reviews then I wont continue writing as this tells me no one likes my story.

At the heart of darkness

Chapter one: lonley

Hermione looked up at the night sky, as the Hogwarts express approached Hogsmede station. It was beautiful and black, with bright white stars illuminating its darkness.

At the heart of darkness, there will always be light Hermione thought. She looked around their compartment. One of her best friends, Harry Potter smiled at her warmly. He had messy black hair, which stuck up in all directions no matter what he did to it, he had the most piercing emerald green eyes, which always had a hint of sadness in them, now more than ever due to the death of Sirius, his eyes were framed by his round glasses.

Next to him was her other best friend, Ron Weasley. He had bright red hair, and deep azure blue eyes, tons of freckles. His shabby robes were always too short for him. Hermione smiled. He may not be well off but she still loved hims, and how much he wanted to prove himself.

Hermione stood affixing her head girl badge to her black school robes, so it shone clearly on her chest. Draco Malfoy had been made head boy of course.

Probably bought it Hermione thought maliciously. He hadn't said two words to her while they had gotten their instructions off Professor McGonagall, and the passwords for all the living quarters, including their own, in the castle.

This was Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's last year at school, it was also at the very peak of the war. Things looked bad for both sides, but the light side has a secret weapon that they were about to put to use.

"Hey Hermione? You in there?" she looked up to see Ron and Harry gazing down at her, worried expressions on their faces.

"oh yeah sorry, was just wondering what our first homework assignment would be," she had just flat out lied to her best friends, she had been doing that a lot lately, but when they turned at grinned at each other as if to say that's our Hermione, and she hasn't changed a bit She knew they had bought it. But they were wrong she had changed. For better or for worse she wasn't sure of yet.

Hermiones p.o.v.

I watched as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna pilled into a carriage. Typical. Well I wasn't going to squeeze in there and watch them all make goo-goo eyes at each other. So I lugged crookshanks, wrapped up in his warm blanket in his basket, he looked so cute!, towards a far away carriage which looked like it was empty. Great I was going to be riding to Hogwarts alone.

In truth I have always been alone. Yeah I have Harry and Ron, but they are both so distant with me, that sometimes I wonder if im actually there. My mum and dad have been working all summer as theie business was finally taking off. I suppose I should be happy for them, but they hardly ever spent any time with me over the six weeks I was there. Now I had a whole year without them, and if I was true to myself, I wasn't going to miss them that much.

"Whats wrong mudblood? Potty and weasel not want to share with you for a threesome? Or do they want to be alone together?"

As soon as I heard that cold, cruel voice I froze. I was sharing a carriage with Draco Malfoy. I immediately jumped up and went for the handle, but I heard the familiar click of the doors locking and the lurch of them beginning the treck towards the castle Oh god. I was stuck with him!

"You never answered my question," he said staring at me with those icy gray eyes.

"They want to bum each other into next week," I replied quoting my favourite t.v. show, bo selecta! This seemed to have an effect on him as he sat up straight and looked at me as if he was looking for the first time.

"A bookworm like you likes bo selecta? Wow I thought you would of spent all summer reading with potty and weasel making eyes at you more than they normally do." His voice wasn't as cold as it had been when he first addressed me.

"Its my favourite t.v.show. who knew a pureblood prick like yourself would like muggle t.v. when you tear into me all the time," it was true though, he was always calling me mudblood, and yet he liked muggle television.

"Yeah well if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you," and he fixed me with another of his cold stares, which told me he wasn't joking. A silence rung in the carriage and I saw the bright lights of Hogwarts approaching.

"So, whats you favourite bit of the show?" he said softening a little.

"oh erm....micheal jackass was funny, and the celeb stalker bits, especially the one with meat loaf and they are singing!" don't ask me why I was talking to my worst enemy like he was a friend, but its my favourite t.v. show and I have never had anyone to discuss it with.

"Oh yeah they are singing about Danni minouges pants aren't they, and Avid sings "I would do anything for those pants, but I wont do that!" and for the first time, and let this go on the record, I saw Draco Malfoy smile, a true smile not a wicked smile, but a happy one, I wonder what it would sound like when he laughed?

"Yeah then meatloaf sings "then fuck you!"" I say rejoining the conversation "bedtime with the bear can get kinda boring tho, it's the same every week with a different celeb!" I really can't believe it im talking to Draco Malfoy about t.v. programmes, something which I have never done with my other friends especially Ron and Harry, because most of them don't even know what a television is!

"Yeah but I love it when...." The carriage lurched to a halt, stopping Malfoy from telling me his favourite part of the show. He seemed to realise we had actually had a conversation, as he swept his owl up of the seat next to him and walked briskly out of the carriage without another word. Well fine then if that's how he wants it!

I stormed into the great hall and plonked myself next to Harry, who was still making eyes at Ginny down the table. For fucks sake just go hump her already! I looked next to him at Ron who was making eyes at Luna across the hall, they had gotten quite close during the war. I looked around the hall. No one at Hogwarts ever showed me any intreset, no one ever made eyes at me. But as if the fates wanted to contradict me, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I looked at Harry and Ron, nope they were still busy. I looked up and down the griffindor table. Nope, definitely no one from here. I turned around to the ravenclaw and hufflepuff tables, everyone on their tables was deeply immersed in conversation. I finally looked ahead of me to the slytherin table, to be met with those grey eyes. They were no longer cold however, there was something there which I couldn't place.

As if catching himself Malfoy mouthed at me Like what you see mudblood? I was furious! How dare he accuse me of staring when he had aswell. So I mouthed back No, all I see is a prick he seemed hurt at this and turned away from me. Ha! Serves him right for storming out of the carriage then doesn't it!

"Hermione why didn't you share a carriage with us?" That brought me back to planet earth. It was Harry. So he had finally noticed I was there.

"I wanted to read my book, so I got a carriage alone," damn I love my brain!

"Oh ok," and that was the end of the conversation as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. Don't get me wrong the first few years I payed attention, but now I just automatically switch off and wait for my food to appear, cause after six years, im bored, I just want out of Hogwarts and away from every one.

After a few moments of drifting through my thoughts food filled every plate in front of me so that my table groaned underneath its weight. I looked up to see all my favourite foods, chicken wings, sausages, mashed potatoes and gravy and pork chops! I piled the lot onto my plate. The house elves deffinately hadn't lost their touch.

As for that, if you are wondering, I gave that up last year, Dumbledore is using the house elves to spy on all the dark witches and wizards, and in exchange they can either be free and live as they like or work here at Hogwarts. And Dumbledore also told me that they get most of the summer off, as there's no one here but him, and they can have whatever clothes they wish to wear. Which may not have been that good an idea because now they all wear the same odd ensembeles as Dobby.

I eat my food as I would when I am in company. When im at home in my room and its just me and a tub of chicken wings, I eat like Ron, a.k.a its all over my face, just like Ron has now actually, a bit of gravy to the left side of his mouth and some sauce to the right. You would of thought his mother would of taught him some manners.

As the final desert trays clear (I had hot chocolate cake, with strawberries and cream ice cream yum yum!) Dumbledore asks us all to go to bed, but then asks to see me and Malfoy. Probably to show us where our house is. I was right as Professor Mcgonagall leads us down a corridor I have never been down before, and by the look on Malfoy's face neither had he.

"You already know the password to your dorm, so I need not repeat it," oh here we go, McGonagalls got her knickers up her bum, at this I resisted the urge to giggle, and I saw Malfoy smirk as if her heard my thoughts, but that was impossible, right? "You will have to share a common room and that is all, you will have your own dormitories and bathrooms to avoid awkward situations. I expect both of you to set a good example to the school and to work hard in this, your final year. That is all goodnight to you both," and with that she was off down the corridor with a swish of her tartan robes.

I looked at the painting it was of me and Malfoy. Typical. At the moment we were arguing.

"Can one of you shut up and let me in?" I heard Malfoy yell. The Malfoy in the painting turned around and asked "password?"

"Chocolate frogs," I said clearly, and the portrait swung open to reveal our common room. I immediately ran forward and threw myself on a huge red sofa with the gold griffindor lion on it, I watched Malfoy do the same on his, which was green with a silver slytherin snake on it. I watched him pull two bottles out of his rucksack for on the train, and two glasses.

"So mudblood, I take it you like Vodka?" he asked with out turning to look at me as he set the two bottles and two shot glasses on the table in the middle of us.

"Yes," I said without thinking, it was my favourite but I always had it with coke, "why?"

He poured a shot of vodka into each glass and said "Race you," I leapt forward and grabbed the glass downing it, there was no way Malfoy was beating me at anything. We both finished at the same moment, and I shook my head and gagged at the hairspray taste in my mouth. Which the prick seemed to find funny, so I scowled at him.

"Ok mudblood, before you look kills me, truth or dare?"


	2. Truth or Dare

If any of you were wondering, yes Bo' Selecta is a real TV. show here in Britain where a bloke takes the mikey out of and stalks celebs. Really great entertainment, I don't know if it actually made it over to the states, as it could only be shown at 11pm or after in Britain and you guys have a stricter set of broadcasting rules than us I think? Oh well on with the story!

Chapter two: Truth or Dare?

Hermione looked at him. Draco Malfoy her worst enemy was asking her to play a drinking game with him? It was really unreal.

"Truth," she replied her voice tone even.

He looked at the ceiling for a moment, probably for some inspiration. Finding none, he examined Hermione. Hmmm what nasty little things did he want to know about her??

"Who was your first kiss with?" that was a good one, now the little mud blood was looking all embarrassed and looking down into the bottom of her shot glass. Probably never kissed any one in her life.

"Well, if you can't tell me you have to do another shot," Draco drawled.

"Neville," came a small voice. Merlin she would rather tell the ferret that than have to face another mouthful of hairspray.

"What?!? Longbottom!! When? And for merlin's sake why??" Draco said completely astounded, if anyone he was expecting either Harry or Ron, not stupid fat Neville.

"I believe it's my turn to ask the questions now Ferret face," Hermione retorted gaining her dignity back, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Malfoy said boldly, I mean this was Hermione; her idea of a terrible dare was not to study for a day!

"ok then, I dare you to....steal a pair of Pansy's underwear and wear them for a full day, and you have to prove that you are wearing them somehow, and since I know you can't do it now it has to be done by the end of this week,"

This was so good! This would mean Draco would actually have to touch Pansy AND wear a pair of her knickers!

"Fine," Draco replied huffily, but one thing he didn't know, was how to prove he was wearing them. Oh well he would think about that tomorrow, he should really be asleep, he has a lot of new first years to terrorise tomorrow.

"Please try and not snore loudly mud blood," and without a second glance Draco went up the green corridor towards his bedroom, leaving Hermione sitting on the couch confused and alone.

One minute he was nasty mud blood hating Draco, the next he was almost like her friend? Oh well, better just take that bottle of vodka with her, just in case...Dumbledore came in, yeah just in case Dumbledore came in.

Hermione's P.O.V.

God it was morning already. My head was killing me and my stomach was churning. That vodka of Malfoy's I had taken upstairs with me last night, looked really tempting sitting there on my bedside table, so I just kind of mixed it with a bottle or two of coke I transfigured and watched a few Episodes of Bo' Selecta! From a transfigured TV. and I drank ALL the vodka, and I mean all of it. I'm glad it's only the first day, classes shouldn't be to hard, but then there's Harry and Ron, if I'm not my usual know-it-all self they will worry and won't fuck off.

Don't get me wrong they are my best friends and I do love them, but I just don't have anything in common with them. They expect me to be a know-it-all teacher's pet bookworm all the time, and if I ever do anything out of that character they start asking a lot of questions. Wonder what they would of thought of me drinking with Malfoy last night?? Oh if I could of seen their faces...

Anyway, time to get up get dressed and face this awful, awful day......

..... As I entered the great hall there was a buzz of excitement in the air, first day of school, who would they have classes with etc. I have never shared this excitement it's always the start of another year of not acting like myself, becoming trapped in someone else's personality, only to be free when summer comes around again. Harry looks up at me from the Gryffindor table and waves madly for me to come and join them. Ron looks up at me then looks away again. He thinks I don't know he's in love with fake Hermione.

I smile and start to walk towards them, when a hand taps me on the shoulder. I spin around to come face to face with a cross looking Malfoy.

"You stole my vodka," god he sounds pissed off, but it was only a little bit of vodka. Well if it was only a little why do you have a hangover today then?

"Erm..." I couldn't think of what to say to him, because I had stolen from him.

"Now you have to make it up to me,"

"I'll pay you back I sw....." I started to try and grovel, but he interrupted.

"I don't want money. Truth or Dare?" what was this guy on? Seriously. I steal from him and he wants to play a game? What am I thinking? Oh well better go along with it. I can see in his eyes what he wants me to say. I know i'm going to regret this.

"Dare" we were starting to earn a few stares from the rest of the great hall. Hopefully this wouldn't take long, I still wanted a coffee before classes and me faking began.

"You have to snog the face off Weasel, and make it look believable mud blood," and he was gone again. God the nerve of the guy! He wanted me to snog my best friend just for stealing off him? But if I don't then everyone will find out and then I really won't have any true friends.

I continued my walk across the great hall towards our table, there was Ron, stealing glances when he thought no one was looking. Oh god what was I about to do to him? I sat down purposefully next to him; he turned to offer his morning smile to me, to be met by my lips crashing against his. I could see his eyes go wide with shock, and then he started to relax, I ran my tongue across his top lip asking for entrance, to which he willingly gave.

Now don't get me wrong Ron was a good kisser but it just didn't feel right. His lips felt too big against mine. I felt his hand go into my hair and start to caress it. I hoped my revulsion wasn't showing to the rest of the world. I heard a few wolf whistles start to sound in the background. I tore away from Ron to look around. All eyes were on us. Oh fuck. I could see Malfoy smirking at me from the slytherin table, he nodded as if 6to say "we're even." And I did the only thing I could think of doing right at that moment. I bolted from the great hall.


	3. i walk alone

Okay so let's see, here's a cookie for yanely1167, rupertsgirlie, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, Flame eyes7, scarlet-knight 13 and slyswn28, thanks for reviewing and please do so again!

p.s.

These are only choc chip cookies, review next time and you get DOUBLE choc chip cookies, and they say briberies a bad thing.

Chapter three: I walk alone

"My shadow the only one who walks beside me, my shallow heart the only thing that's beating" – green day- boulevard of broken dreams

Hermione's P.OV.

As I ran from the great all I heard the comments yelled at me. All sorts, mainly from the slytherin table. I could see Ron and Harry getting up to follow me, oh gods were could I go where they would never find me? The library is definitely out, so is moaning myrtles bathroom, I know the room or requirement! So I took a sharp turning in the corridor leading to the library and headed towards that all too familiar corridor, and paced up and down in front of it three times thinking of somewhere that would be perfect to hide out for a while but somewhere that Harry and Ron couldn't get in.

A large oak door appeared and I slowly stepped through and found my muggle bedroom, exactly as I left it. I suppose this is the one place no one would think to look. I threw my self down on the bed and began to cry, for kissing and hurting Ron, for running away from them, from pretending for so many years, for trusting that ape Draco Malfoy, and for the names that had been yelled at me. I jumped and turned around as I heard the door opening, and in walked the ferret himself.

"Get out Ferret face!" I yelled whilst throwing one of my stuffed animals, not very well, but still he would get the point.

"What happened in there? Did weasel ask you to marry him or what cause you just suddenly freaked out?" what? Was that concern from Malfoy?

"No but the whole great hall was staring and judging, I didn't want that to happen," I managed to sniff.

"Of course you did, why do you think that you did it?" he drawled back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I jerked my head up to look at him.

"You mean you think I wanted that self humiliation?"

"No but you did want that humiliation for weasel, you just wont admit it," he sat on the end of the bed sighing as if this was all obvious and I was some lost little girl. I laid my face back in the pillow, the tears where gone. It had hit me. I had wanted to hurt Ron, to shut him down, to let him see some of the true me. Oh god I was just like....Malfoy!!! He seemed to just know that I had come to the right conclusion.

"There see? And think of the irony, all these years you have called me cruel and nasty and selfish, when you're the one who tries to be someone else with her friends and then tries to hurt them," he got up to leave and I couldn't help myself but get up and run after him.

"Wait," he seemed a little surprised that I had had the guts to do that. "How did you know I was pretending to be someone else?"

"I can just tell by the way you act, I'm good at judging peoples character," okay now he was sounding like an ass, even to me. So I threw another stuffed animal at him.

"Calm down there Captain Peroxide, I think the bleach and all that gel have gone to your head," ohh I was pushing my luck there, I insulted his prized hair!

"I'll have you know that this hair is completely natural and a Malfoy trade mark!" oh god he was going off on one, "Well since your witty comments are back, you must be okay again," and then he actually did go off again. His black school robes billowing slightly behind him, giving him an air of power and class. I was alone again.

Wednesday 2nd September

_Dear Diary,_

_Malfoy did find out about me stealing his vodka, and I thought he was going to go nuts but instead he wanted me to snog Ron, (is he twisted or what? With the family he comes from I'd go with yeah!) so anyway, I actually did it, and poor Ron thought I was doing it because I actually liked him! And worst thing was the public humiliation, everyone was staring and whispering it was awful. But malfoy said something interesting to me afterwards, that I had wanted to hurt Ron on purpose, and the scary thing was he was right, but now I am lost for what to do, at the moment I am hiding in the room of requirements (where nobody other than malfoy strangely will think to look for me) but I can only hide hear until the end of breakfast, I haven't even gotten my timetable yet! My first lesson is probably with him. Oh Merlin what do I say to him?_

_Hermione Granger_

After snatching my timetable off the Gryffindor table and making a mad dash to my first lesson, which as I was pleased to find out was arithmacy, I managed to avoid all contact with Ron and Harry, who would ask questions on behalf of Ron. Second lesson was Care of Magical creatures, where I could stand and talk to hagrid, whom they wouldn't say anything in front of. Third potions, for once i'm happy to see Snape's name on my timetable, that means silence, then lunch, which I can spend somewhere other than in the great hall and then I have a free lesson and then muggle studies. It looks like avoiding Ron would be easy today; today was looking to be a very peaceful day after all

**_Whereas down in the slytherin common room....._**

"You summoned me father?" Draco stood perfectly still and rigid like a solider to his strict lieutenant, he was thinking about saluting for a joke, but his father would just remove his hand, even if it was just his head in the fireplace.

"There was an incident a few nights ago, the order of the phoenix found one of our meetings, we were lucky they only took a few members, but didn't hear much information," Lucious drawled as if he were simply discussing the weather.

"What? You would let all your friends get killed just to save someone your terrified of?" As soon as Draco spoke out he new it was a mistake. He watched with fearful eyes as his fathers hand loomed out of the fire place.

It was almost a whisper "Crucio" Draco felt more pain than he ever thought possible, every time his father used the curse it seemed to affect him worse. He felt himself slam into the wall causing his ribs and right leg to ache.

"Silence you insolent little brat, I should silence you permanently for that, if you were not as important to the dark lord," Draco knew better than to ask why, "He wishes you to join our ranks," he had his answer "a week today; you know the necessary preparations to make." Draco would do anything to avoid becoming a death eater.

Great so he had a week to kill himself. Now what or who should he do in his last week alive?


	4. Preparations pt 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This time im giving out white chocolate cookies to anyone who reviews! There's going to be a few different p.o.v's in here just to get the plot moving faster.

Chapter four: Preparations part one

Draco paced around his bedroom. One week until his father wanted him to become a death eater. Carry on the bloody family tradition. One week until he was forced to chose between saying no, and his father killing him, or just committing suicide and getting it over with.

He looked at the clock regretfully. He had ten minutes to get top the potions dungeon. Fab.

I looked around the corridor as I waited for Snape to appear as to avoid all contact with Ron. Malfoy's words where still repeating themselves over and over in my head. The more times I heard it the worse it seemed. Oh my god here they come! Shit!

I watched as Harry and Ron rounded the corner of the corridor and continued their path towards to group of students gathered outside the potions classroom. Harry saw me first and smiled and waved. I thanked my lucky stars, he was being normal with me. I smiled and waved back. Then Ron saw me. Oh crap. His cheeks flushed a slight pink clashing horribly with his hair. He shyly lifter a hand and gave me a small wave. I returned it as if I was oblivious of the last day.

"Hey look its virgin Granger!" oh crap I knew just who that voice belonged to. I turned around to come face to face with the pug face that was Pansy Parkinson. "You know what I heard some of the guys saying, that they couldn't get a hard on with you even if you were giving them a naked lap dance!" I won't cry I won't cry I won't cry.

"What's wrong pug face not get laid last night?" I seriously just said that didn't I? whoa! Go me! "Aw did poor draco not want you last night? I'm not surprised really, I mean who would want a pug faced whore like you anyway?" damn I was getting good at this. Oh pooper scooper here comes snape!

I watched as he rounded the corner. I heard Pansy whisper into my ear, "this isn't over yet virgin" oh crap I was in trouble.

Throughout the lesson I managed to steer pretty clear of Pansy, I had told her to meet me somewhere private if you know what I mean, and completely forgot. So I just plonked myself down in between Crabble and Goyle, the world's worst students ever. I sometimes wonder how they survived at their primary school; probably beat up their teachers knowing them. I wonder if they'll grow up to be hit men?

Pansy has just walked it and starts raging about Granger. What has she done now?

"She called me a pug faced whore! Don't you have anything to say to that mud blood virgin Draco?" oh crap. The whole classes' eyes were on me now. Think Draco, think.

"Why yes I do actually," I turned to face Granger, she looked like she would cry if I said boo to her, I just couldn't do it, on the other hand Pansy looked like Christmas had come early, "Thanks for last night Granger, you really did help cheer me up, and you're a tiger in the sack, much better than this pug faced whore." The whole round burst out laughing, slytherins and Gryffindor alike, that is all except Pansy, who burst into tears and ran from the room. What can I say? She had that coming. And what the hell is pug faced anyway?

I glanced over at Granger who smiled at me, looking much prettier than she had five minutes ago. Snape, who had been writing on the board spun round and started giving out instructions, here we go again…..

………after the lesson I heard some shuffling behind me, as if someone was trying to talk to me but just couldn't pluck up the courage. Probably just some little first year and her first stupid crush.

"Erm…Malfoy?" oh shit that was Granger probably here to have a shouting match with me because I stuck up for her.

"Thank you," I barely caught her whispered. I stood there stunned, not once in my life had anyone said thank you to me and meant it, I didn't know how to react.

"Well don't read too much into it virgin, she had that coming, you on the other hand, have something much worse coming, you filthy little mud blood," my words were harsh but I needed her to avoid me. I had a mud blood to kill, and I was praying for her to keep away from every future death eater this week as we were all being let inside voldemorts circle at the end of this week, and one of our preparations was to prove our loyalty and kill a mud blood.

I was surprised when Granger looked me straight in the eye. She was fuming, I could almost see it coming off her in waves, and she spoke to me in a tone which made it clear that she was dead serious. "What the fuck is with the hot and cold act? One minute we are almost friends the next your back to calling me mud blood, and I don't know what the fuck to do!" she panted slightly after her speech, I just stood there rooted to the spot.

"Because your in danger, and if everyone thinks you're my friend they wont harm you, now please leave it at that," I was nearly begging I didn't like personal insight, I guess I should change that subject, "besides, why do you act one way in front of me and then differently with potter and weasel?"

"Because you're the only person who knew that I wasn't being myself and at least tried to see a little of it, bye," I watched her run the length of the corridor, I was still rooted to the spot, in some weird way she had just revealed she trusted me. I shook those thoughts out of my head; I had business that was life or death to attend to.

The first years were due to have their first flying lesson this morning. I stood watching carefully as each little first year walking towards my hideaway in the archway. I looked down at thee glass of blue green glop in front of me and added three black hairs. I swallowed the lot in one gulp. It was horrible, I heard my glass shatter on the floor, the world was going slightly blurry, and my blonde hair vanished and out grew a mass of unruly black hair. I was Harry Potter.


	5. Preparations pt 2

Hey guys listen, I need to know how this story is coming across, so please leave me a review, if I don't get any again then I will finish the story in the next chapter and im sorry for wasting your time.

Chapter five: Preparations part two

I was Harry Potter. There was the kid I was looking for. His name was Jake Craik, another of the Craik brothers, the worst mudbloods this hell hole has to offer, and another person who worshiped Potter. I gingerly walked towards him and the other first years that where walking my way. Here goes nothing. I saw the roots of a large tree come into view, and I said goodbye to my guilt and feelings as I tripped over the root and fell heavily to the floor.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" The minature hero was on his way over to me. I began to groan and grumble to add to the affect, while closely keeping an eye on his friends, the last one clearing the archway, and disappearing from sight.

"No, I think I need to go and see Madam Pomfery, I think ive broken my arm," at this point I clutched my right arm in my left as if it was precious.

"I'll come with you Harry," see what I mean about the minature hero thing?

"Okay, but what about your class?" Come on, show Potter your loyalty.

"I can miss it, I can learn how to fly some other time," Good mudblood.

"Okay lets go."

I looked down at the horror which I created. Jakes blood was all over my hands. His lifeless body lay in front of me. A sharp dagger in my right hand soaked in his blood, and Potters fingerprints. In my left was a small container of his blood, an offering to Voldemort. His blood began to run into the cracks in the tiles of the boys bathroom. I stood up from the floor and began to scrub my hands. Twenty minutes ago Jake had been like every other kid in the school, happy and carefree, now he was lying dead on the schools bathroom floor. I had another forty minutes to kill as Potter (excuse the pun) so what other damage could I do to him?

Hermione sat alone in her room, her transfiguration text book lying open in front of her. She couldn't concentrate as her thoughts were concerned with Malfoy. She hadn't ment to open up to him like that, basically telling him that she trusted him more than Potter and ….Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron had been weird with her these last few days, as if they were her friends, but spoke to her like she was an outsider of their special friendship, like they would Dean or Lavender. And Hermione didn't like to be excluded.

Just then Malfoy walked through the door of the common room, and Hermione herd it bang shut. She slammed her book shut and stormed into the common room with every intention of blowing her top at him because she didn't need his protection from these 'dangers', but then she saw Malfoys face. He looked truly spooked, and his usually perfect hair stuck up in odd places. An idea struck Hermione of how she could get him to open up to her aswell.

"Hey Malfoy,"

"Whats up?" he sounded surprised to hear her not yelling at him, damn pmt!

"Truth or Dare?" he smiled as she said this, the title question of his favourite game.

"Truth," he said after some thought, he still had her last dare to complete.

"Okay then tell me whats with the hot and cold guy act?" Draco sighed as he heard this, this was a question he was not ready to deal with just yet, but she could of asked him a worst question.

"Well you see I've found out your not as bad as people think, in fact we have quite a few things in common, but my so called 'friends' would kill you if they thought we were on speaking terms as when you become a death eater you have a certain ritual to complete, which involves killing a mudblood. I don't want you to die, no one should die for scum like that," Thoughts of Jake flooded his mind, washing his poor innocent blood off his hands while Jakes body lay lifeless beside him.

"Wow, I thought you were all "yay to the dark lord"?" Hermione asked

"I believe it is my turn to ask you, which one do you pick," trying to change the subject quickly, you never really knew who was listening at Hogwarts.

"Truth"

"Your boring you always pick truth!" he protested, he wanted revenge for having to wear Pansy's knickers!

"You made me kiss Ron!" Oh yeah. It was just then that it occurred to Draco that they were fighting, but it wasn't on the same level as when they used to fight, this was a bicker that would never make a difference to anything. Draco found that he liked this being able to squabble with someone without having to have a full blown row.

"Okay fait point," WAIT! Did Draco Malfoy just appologise? " Now, who do you think is hot in our year? Girls or boys whatever your preference," Draco snickered, winding Hermione up should be an Olympic sport.

"Hey! Well lets see there is that guy in my muggle studies class Dan, err……theres Luke in my Herbology class…and well seen as im supposed to tell the truth here theres you," Hermione could feel her whole face turning red, but she was supposed to be telling the truth here. She saw Malfoy's eyebrows rise as he heard "you".

"As I expected," he commented, sounding high and mighty.

"Oh shut up!" why was it Hermione never retained any of her dignity while Malfoy was around? "Now you chose!"

"Dare, "he said retaining his high and mighty tone.

"I dare you to let me ask you ten questions and you must answer them truthfully!" Hermione threw Malfoy's smirk back at him, causing him to narrow his eyes to slits.

"Fine."

"One, who was your first kiss with?"

"Parkinson"

"Pug faced whore? Wow didn't think you would stoop that low (this earned her a eye roll) two, who was your first time with?" Draco's cheeks blushed a pink colour, and he mumbled something which Hermione didn't quite catch.

"What?"

"I haven't yet." Draco's cheeks were so hot you could of fried bacon on them (cause eggs are gross) Hermions smirked, she was the only person who knew that Mr. sex god wasn't all he claimed to be.

"Three, what is your dream job?"

"To be an auror, it sounds like a fun yet high risk job,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's four questions down, you can ask me the other six later, goodnight," and with that Draco lifted himself off his chair and walked to his bedroom where he slammed the door shut, sat down on the floor and cried.


	6. let the bodies hit the floor

Okay a quick explanation, Draco took a glass of poly juice potion which made him appear to become Harry, as he knew that it would not go unnoticed if he himself were to start talking to a muggle born, and that it would be Harry who got the blame for the murder (which is coming up). Heres the chapter you've all been waiting for, mindless snogging! Thanks to and my loyal reviewers, here's a huge bag of cookies for you guys! Please can you all check out my 24 fic, which is a 24 version of HP, Hermione/Draco of course! And look out for my new fic Camp Hogwarts, yet another Hermione/Draco!

Chapter six: let the bodies hit the floor

Draco felt the tears running down his face for the horrific murder he had just committed, Jake would be found soon, Draco had thrown him in the lake by borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak. Draco reached into his cloak and pulled out the small bottle containing half a pint of Jake's blood. His offering of loyalty to Voldemort.

Hermione sat restlessly on the couch of the common room, as she listened to Draco's stifled sobs coming from the next room. Determined she rose from her seat and strode over to Malfoy's door, knocking loudly.

"Go away!" he yelled, unperturbed she walked into the room so see Malfoy's tear stained face glaring up at her and her heart broke, although she wasn't sure why.

"I said fuck off!" he yelled throwing a book which crashed just to the left of Hermione's head.

"Question five, why are you crying?" Hermione asked, still not budging. It was then that she saw the little bottle of blood sitting on the bed next to him. He followed her gaze.

"Jake Craik is dead…….I killed him……oh god Granger!... I killed him…" Draco continued to ramble to himself while Hermione stood frozen with shock.

"Why?" was all that could escape her lips.

"Every future death eater must complete a ritual in which they murder a mudblood and offer their blood to Voldemort as proof of their loyalty," Draco explained patiently. It felt good to be able to talk to someone. "But you must believe me Granger, I didn't want to kill him and I feel so guilty for killing someone for that scumbag my dad worships."

Hermione examined his tear stained cheeks and honest eyes before deciding that he must be sincere. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, in which he poured his heart out in tears, Draco sighed, no one had ever been there for him like this.

After another twenty minutes of tears, when Draco had finally regained his composure, he pulled away and began digging underneath his bed. Hermione raised her eye brows at him questioningly, but when he produced a bottle of vodka from beneath the bed and smirked, she heartily smirked back.

"So question seven?" he asked after them each downing a shot.

"Erm… who was your last wet dream about?" Hermione asked, taking another shot from Malfoy, she was starting to get used to the taste. Malfoy lowered his eyes away from her and mumbled "You and Lavender," causing Hermione to choke on her vodka, not nice. Malfoy had wet dreams about HER?

"Eight, what happened in the dream?"

Draco smirked "Well first it was Lavender on you, then you on Lavender, then Lavender left leaving you all to myself….i don't think you need any clues as to what happened in the rest of the dream." Draco smirked even more as he saw Hermione's face blush at the things dream Hermione had done.

"Nine, did you actually enjoy the second half of the dream?"

"Of course," Draco said whilst winking.

"Do you fancy me?"

"I think you're attractive sure, but I don't know you on a personal level yet. Now, it's finally my turn again, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Draco smirked this should be fun.

"I dare you to climb on top of me and snog me for 5 minutes," He nearly laughed when he saw Hermione's blush deepen. She hastily remover herself from her current position and moved to climb on top of him, to make it easier for her he allowed himself to fall back on the bed.

Hermione gently and carefully straddled his waist, trying her hardest to make sure no 'bits' touched. She leaned down until she was inches away from his face, hesitating, until Draco met her halfway by leaning up and pressing his lips hard against hers. Hermione moaned. Draco gently licked Hermione's bottom lip, gently requesting entrance, Hermione slowly opened her mouth allowing Draco to kiss her with such a passion that she let out another low moan. Draco felt his trousers tighten at the sweet sound. Hermione quickly pulled away.

"Truth or Dare?" remembering his last dare Draco opted for "Truth,"

"What are you going to do about this Jake situation?" Draco looked away from Hermione's accusing stare, she didn't even know about Potter yet.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, Voldermort always covers our identities with someone else's, and if I don't give this offering then they'll kill me, that is f I don't kill myself first," Draco finished miserably.

Before he knew what was happening Hermione was kissing him again, with a passion he didn't know she had, he returned her kisses with the same ferocity and hunger. Hermione felt her lips become bruised and pulled away again. Draco opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted before he could.

"Please don't kill yourself," it was a simple statement but it shook Draco to the core. He hadn't thought anyone would of cared if he had dropped dead right there and then.

"Why?" his voiced replied raspy, his mind returned to the earlier conversation, when she had asked him why.

"Well you've not been as mean to me this year, and out of everyone I know you're the only person who can see through my charade and accept me for who I am, and life wouldn't be the same with out you there" Hermione finished lamely.

Draco felt utterly confused, here was the girl he had tormented for years, the only person who would have cared if he died, and he had just blamed a murder on her best friend, and she was snogging him senseless. He needed to think.

"Go, I need to think about this whole Jake situation and what I'm going to do," He replied calmly, he didn't want her to think that all he wanted was a snog now he was throwing her out.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked meekly.

"No, this is one of those things I need to sort out on my own, and I don't want you involved and getting into any trouble later, you understand right?"

Hermione considered this for a minute, it was true, if anyone found out she had aided him in anyway she could also get into a lot of trouble, and this wasn't lightweight stiff that her and Harry and Ron got into all the time, this was murder.

"Okay but, are we friends now?" Hermione asked looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes which made Draco smile.

"Sure," he replied and watched her climb off him and makes her way over to the door, when she reached the door she spun around and said "Goodnight Draco," and closed the door behind her.

"Damnit Draco, looks like you've got a crush," he muttered to himself.


End file.
